


Fathers

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Discussions of abuse, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, references to daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Eggsy finds out something important regarding his relationship with Harry and Merlin.





	Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: “Please do not ever say those words to me again.”

If you were to ask Merlin and he were to answer – which he most likely would not, and would probably give you a stony glare that could freeze water for asking – he would say that this moment was the one that turned his and Harry’s relationship with Eggsy from something playful and casual into something serious.

They’re curled up on the sofa together. More accurately, Harry and Eggsy are curled up on the sofa together, Eggsy lounging at one end with his legs draped across Harry’s lap. Merlin is on the clear other end of the sofa, close enough to touch if he wished, but he’s a bit more engrossed in the football game on the telly than his partners are. Which is why he misses most of the conversation, and as such has absolutely no idea why the words “What are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna punish me, Daddy?” come out of Eggsy’s mouth. It’s enough to make Merlin go rigid in shock, and it takes a physical effort to turn his head to look at them. Eggsy looks playful, wriggling his feet against Harry’s thigh and biting his lip in that way that usually pushes all of Harry’s buttons (and Merlin’s too, if he’s being honest about it).

Harry, in contrast, looks deadly serious. “Please do not ever say those words to me again,” Harry says, his voice a good deal calmer than Merlin imagines he feels. “In fact, I’d appreciate it if those words are never uttered in mine or Merlin’s presence in the future.”

Eggsy, whose powers of observation seem to have failed him in this instance, grins and responds, “Why? You gonna put me over your knee and spank me if I do?”

Merlin gathers himself together, taking a deep breath. He clears his throat loudly and intentionally, drawing the attention of both his long-time partner and the boy (young man, Merlin reminds himself) they’ve more recently accepted into their relationship. “Eggsy,” he says, keeping his voice measured, “I’d suggest taking Harry seriously. This is not a scenario he likes to joke about, and neither do I.”

That’s enough to give Eggsy pause, and he glances back and forth between Harry and Merlin, his eyes going wide as he starts to understand what’s going on. “Christ, I’m sorry. Did I cross a line or something? I was only joking.”

“It’s alright,” Merlin says. “You didn’t know. Just don’t do it again.”

There’s quiet again, save for the commentator on the telly. Harry reaches over and squeezes Merlin’s knee briefly, then withdraws his hand.

Then Eggsy says, “Look, can I ask? Or is that off limits too?”

Harry’s eyes flick to Merlin, who sighs and sets the telly on mute. He shifts in his seat to look at Eggsy, “You can ask.”

“Did something happen? Like, is this just one of those squicks some people have, or is it like…I dunno, a trigger, I guess?”

“I’m not sure I’d go so far as to call it a trigger,” Merlin says. He’s not used to talking about this, so it takes a minute to find the words properly. “The household I grew up in was…not a safe place. Part of it had to do with me being gay, but given the sort of man my father was, I believe that even if I hadn’t been I would have suffered under his roof. It’s not, I suspect, altogether too different from what you experienced with Dean.”

“Shit,” Eggsy says softly.

“Over the course of our relationship, we’ve done a lot of experimenting, and Harry and I discovered that I…reacted badly to certain themes,” Merlin continues. “I’ve never had panic attacks or anything, but it’s enough to make me uncomfortable. So I’d very much prefer it if you would avoid discussions of physical assault or dominance outside of what is necessary for work.”

“Dominance?”

“Merlin also reacts badly to the usage of ‘sir’ in sexual connotations,” Harry says delicately. He’s relaxed more, trusting Merlin to handle this conversation. Merlin nods at him appreciatively.

“Got it,” Eggsy says. He hesitates, “I really am sorry, Merlin. If I’d’a known-“

“But you didn’t,” Merlin says. “And now you do. I trust you, Eggsy. You wouldn’t be here if we didn’t.”

Eggsy hesitates, and then he crawls over Harry, who makes a startled sound, and wedges himself between them, cuddling into Merlin’s side. Merlin presses a kiss to his temple to show Eggsy there are no hard feelings. He wraps his arm around Eggsy, close enough that his hand is touching Harry’s shoulder, and turns the television sound back on.


End file.
